Two's Company, Three's a Crowd
by Bubbly-Soda
Summary: Brooke is WWE's newest Diva and she wants nothing more than to succeed. Along the way, she attracts the attention of a two certain Superstars, but will the jealousy of one, push her into the arms of the other? Or will a well thought-out plan backfire?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is a story I wrote a while back, but decided to revamp. It's short, I know. But the next chapter will be longer. Promise :)  
>Please leave feedback, constructive criticism is highly welcome :)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ding, ding, ding. <em>

Brooke lay on the mat clutching at her knee. Natalya Neidhart stood victorious over her opponent, her hand raised in victory by referee Charles Robinson. Justin Roberts announced Natalya as the winner and the sold out crowd in Houston Texas went wild with excitement. Their Divas Champion was once again victorious, the pink and purple butterfly held proudly over her head. She looked down on her fallen opponent and offered her a hand. Brooke graciously accepted the offer and gave Natalya a small hug once she was standing. Even though her televised debut had ended in failure, she couldn't help but feel proud of herself.

Brooke limped down the ramp and left Natalya in the ring to celebrate her win. As she made her way down the corridor towards the Divas locker-room, she locked eyes with a god-like figure. His abs, half covered by a bedazzled fur coat, looked like they'd been carved from marble and his neatly trimmed beard gave him a rugged sex appeal. Sunglasses sporting diamante crosses on each lens covered his eyes, but Brooke could feel him watching her. Suddenly she felt self-conscious, standing there she felt practically naked in her ring attire, the pink and yellow bikini/booty short combo not leaving much to the imagination.

"Hey," the unknown figure said, his voice low and husky, "great match you had out there," he complimented Brooke.

"Oh. Thanks," she replied, stunned that someone like him would take notice of her. Nervously, she twisted a piece of her honey blonde hair around her index finger. "_Wait, why am I feeling nervous?"_ thought Brooke, "_probably cause I'm in the presence of the hottest guy I've ever seen!"_

"It's not easy to debut against the Divas Champ, especially if it's Natalya," he laughed, "I'm John."

Brooke shook John's outreached hand, amazed at how big it was compared to hers, "I'm Brooke," she said shyly, a feeling that was rare to her. She was usually comfortable around guys, but then again none of the ones she'd ever met had looked like John. Once again, Brooke could feel John's eyes roaming over her half-naked form from behind his sunglasses; a slight blush graced her tanned cheek.

"I better get going, my match is coming up. I'll see you round yeah," he said happily. John gave her a quick smile before walking off down the corridor.

Brooke leant against the white brick wall wondering what was going on with her. Normally she was the epitome of cool, calm and collected, though somehow, John had the ability to turn her into a giddy school girl. She couldn't help but be awestruck by his perfectly chiselled abs and the way he looked over her made her stomach form knots. She'd been checked out by multiple guys before and Brooke was used to it, but it was a completely different story with John. She felt as though she was a lowly house maid, who'd caught the attention of the rich, handsome prince.

John couldn't help but smile when he saw Brooke walking down the corridor towards him. For once, WWE had employed a Diva who wasn't a fake, clone copy, Barbie doll. Of course John still thought she was stunning with her honey hair and deep blue eyes framed by long, dark lashes, but there was something about her that he was instantly attracted to; her toned hour-glass figure and beautiful looks were just a bonus in his eyes.

"Hey man," John's long-time friend – Cody Rhodes – greeted him, "you ready for our match tonight?"

"Definitely!" John answered, "McIntyre and Swagger always put up a good fight."

"So you seen the new Diva yet?" Cody asked curiously.

"Yeah actually. About five minutes ago," John filled Cody in on his and Brooke's meeting.

"Is she a babe or what?" Cody questioned with a wink, "on a scale of one to Maryse?"

"Man, seriously? Is that all you ever think about?" John laughed, "plus Maryse isn't even that hot."

"You're kidding right?" Cody exclaimed, shocked that John would think the self-proclaimed 'Sexiest of Sexy' Diva was hot, "she's one I wouldn't mind waking up next to."

"How we ever became friends I'll never know," John chuckled and gave Cody a slight punch in the arm.

"I do. It was way back when you were teaming with the Miz…"Cody reminisced.

"Yeah yeah, you've told this story millions of times," John joked playfully, "let's just go and win already!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Yay, this one is much longer than the last chapter :)  
>Thanks to those who reviewed chapter 1, much appreciated.<strong>

**R and R :)**

* * *

><p>Brooke hobbled across the shiny, marble floor of the hotel foyer. Her knee still in pain; a combination of Natalya's Sharpshooter and years of abuse from playing hockey at high school were beginning to take their toll. "Reservation for Brook Mansfield," she said to the neatly dressed receptionist.<p>

"Ah yes, you will be in room 417, your room-mate is already up there. Please enjoy your stay," the receptionist replied in her peppy voice as she handed Brooke the white key-card.

She slowly made her way towards the golden double doors of one of the lifts, wondering who her new room-mate could be. "_I hope she's not a major bitch,_" Brooke thought to herself during the calm elevator ride, the quiet music soothing her nerves.

The hallway was filled with Superstars and Divas, chatting happily about their day. Brooke silently manoeuvred her luggage around the scattered bodies. Finally she reached her designated room and unlocked the matte black door.

Maryse's attention was drawn away from the Vogue magazine she was reading and towards the door where a women was standing, struggling with her bags. "Here let me help you," Maryse offered with a laugh, her think French accent coming through. She took a black duffel bag and placed it on the spare bed, "so you're my new room-mate," she said, studying the figure before her, "I'm Maryse."

"I'm Brooke," once again, she begun to feel self-conscious as Maryse gave her the once over, "so…what happened to your old room-mate?"

"Oh we broke up," Maryse stated nonchalantly. "No, no, no he was a guy," she added hurriedly after seeing the look of confusion on Brooke's face.

Brooke laughed at Maryse's reaction, "are you sure he was a guy?" she teased.

"Yes" Maryse laughed, "though sometimes I had my doubts. I swear he was always PMS-ing."

"Why did you two break up?" Brooke asked curiously, "if you don't mind me asking."

"I caught him lip-locked with the whore that was my best friend," Maryse answered solemnly, remembering the past.

_His phone went to message bank yet again. "Babe, it's me. Meet me at our room in half an hour so we can go and grab something to eat together. Love you," Maryse hung up after leaving her message. She didn't know what it was, but lately she'd begun to feel that their relationship was falling apart. He hardly answered her calls and was always off with some of his friends, busy. "Hopefully this lunch will put things right," she thought optimistically to herself. She walked out of the motel's gym where she'd been doing her daily cardio workout and waited for the elevator to take her to the 5__th__ floor. She planned to have a quick shower and dress up so that he wouldn't be able to take his eyes off her._

_Reaching for her key-card, Maryse unlocked the door to room 512. The curtains were drawn and the room was lit by the faint glow of multiple candles. Maryse's heart stopped, she couldn't believe it. That's why he didn't answer her call, because he was busy setting up for their own romantic lunch. She slowly made her way towards the double bed, but something made her pause. Two figures were rolling around, their lips locked in a fiery embrace. It was at that moment, that her heart was shattered into tiny pieces. _

"But I'm over it," Maryse brushed off. Brooke decided to not press the matter further, seeing the pain in Maryse's eyes and the fake smile plastered on her face, she knew that Maryse definitely _wasn't _over it. "C'mon let's get ready, we're going down to the club so I can introduce you to all the others."

**Later that night**

Brooke stood in the bathroom admiring her reflection in the full-length mirror. She was wearing a tight hot pink mini dress and white stiletto pumps. Her sun-kissed blonde hair hung in loose waves cascading down her back and her deep blue eyes had been framed by smoky eye shadow and mascara.

"Wow you look hot!" she said with an approving nod, "for once I might actually have some competition."

"please, I'm no competition for you," Brooke denied, knowing that Maryse would catch every guy's attention in her low-cut baby blue dress and gold gladiator heels. They stood in the bathroom gossiping like teenagers, adding the finishing touches to their look, before making their way to the club on the motel's ground floor.

The house music was blaring through the speakers, the neon lights were flashing and a disco ball sent spots of light flying all over the club. The two girls made their way through the crowded dance-floor and finally reached the bar. "Well it's my lucky night tonight," the bartender – a man in his mid twenties – said sleazily, "what will you two beautiful ladies like?"

Maryse let out a small groan of disgust, "two tequila sunrises."

"Would you like something a bit more 'special'? I'm sure something can be arranged," the bartender said with a wink.

"No, I want what I ordered," Maryse cut the man off. Brook laughed silently to herself at the dejected look on his face. She felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see John standing behind her. He was wearing a white button-down shirt and black jeans; his shoulder length hair was tied back in a rough pony-tail. "_He looks even better than when I last saw him,"_ Brooke thought. A man of the same height was flanking John's side; he was wearing a tight fitting black tee and light-wash denim jeans. He gave her a small smile.

"Hey, I see you've found yourself a friend," John said, gesturing to Maryse who was sitting beside her. Brooke noticed that Maryse had gone unusually quiet; she was tracing circles around the rim of her drink.

"Yeah, I have,' Brooke laughed, "she's really sweet."

"She is isn't she," John chuckled, "oh this is Cody," he introduced his friend.

Brooke spotted Maryse give Cody a look filled with venom. Maryse left her sitting on the bar and stormed away from the group. "Um okay," Brooke said, feeling rather confused, "well it's nice to meet you Cody."

"Yeah, you too," he said with a smile, "does anyone know what that was about?" Cody questioned, referring to Maryse's sudden outburst.

"I think you do," John whispered to Cody, but Brooke could just make out what he was saying.

"Look, I should go and see if she's alright," Brooke said, "I'll talk to you guys some other time."

"Sure thing," John said happily, "you look great by the way."

Brooke felt her cheeks turn red as she walked away from John and Cody. Seriously, why did he have this effect on her? He caused her to feel like the nerdy school girl who'd just been asked to prom by the popular jock.

John let out a small sigh as Brooke walked out of the club in search of Maryse. 'Great' was an understatement to describe how she looked. "Bro, I'm being serious, why do you think Maryse went all psycho?" Cody said, interrupting John's thoughts.

"Hmmm I wonder. Probably because you broke her heart and she can't stand to look at you anymore," John said harshly, "she's still hurtin' man."


End file.
